se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Manmohan Singh/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Manmohan Singh - Paul Martin.jpg| The joint press conference by Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh and Prime Minister of Canada, Paul Martin, did lead to what the Indian PM thought would not get "wide appreciation". AP Dr. Manmohan Singh - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Dr Manmohan Singh with his Canadian counterpart Stephen Harper during delegation level talks ,in New Delhi. Photo - Sandeep Saxena Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The former President of United States, Mr. Jimmy Carter calls on the Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh, in New Delhi on October 27, 2006. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Bill Clinton - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh with the former President of the United States of America, Mr. Bill Clinton in New Delhi on May 26, 2005. Photo: Government of India Dr. Manmohan Singh - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush and India's Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh, appear before reporters during a joint news conference, Monday, July 18, 2005, in the East Room of the White House. Photo: The White House Barack Obama - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| President Obama and Prime Minister Manmohan Singh at a news conference in New Delhi on Monday. Mr. Obama was on a three-day visit to India. Doug Mills/The New York Times Hillary Clinton - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Secretary of State of the United States of America, Mrs. Hillary Rodham Clinton meeting with the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh in New Delhi on July 20, 2009. P D Photo by B M Meena América Central México * Ver Dr. Manmohan Singh - Vicente Fox.jpg| Vicente Fox, presidente de México (izquierda) con Manmohan Singh, primer ministro de la India. fotógrafo: Ariel Gutiérrez Vivanco (Presidencia de la República). Dr. Manmohan Singh - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh being received by the President of Mexico, Mr. Felipe Calderon at G-20 Convention Centre, at Los Cabos, Mexico on June 18, 2012. Photo: Government of India Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Manmohan Singh.jpg| IMAGE: Fidel Castro with Dr Manmohan Singh during the then prime minister's visit to Havana in 2006. Photograph: Press Information Bureau Manmohan Singh - Raúl Castro.jpg| The Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh with the Vice President and the acting President of Cuba Mr. Raul Castro on sidelines the XIVth Non-Aligned Movement Summit at Havana, Cuba on September 15, 2006. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the President of Argentina, Ms. Cristina Elisabet Fernandez de Kirchner, on the side lines of the G-20 Summit, in St. Petersburg, Russia on September 06, 2013. Photo: Government of India. Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Sin imagen.jpg| Bolivia's President Evo Morales (back) and India's Prime Minister Manmohan Singh pose during the UN Conference on Sustainable Development Rio+20 family photo, on June 20, 2012 in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Brasil * Ver Dr. Manmohan Singh - Lula da Silva.jpg| Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh with former President of Federative Republic of Brazil, Mr. Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva in New Delhi. Ministry of External Affairs, Government of India. Dilma Rousseff - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Sanya - China, 14/04/2011. Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante encontro com o Primeiro-Ministro da índia, Manmohan Singh. Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR. Chile * Ver Dr. Manmohan Singh - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| The President of Chile, Mr. Ricardo Lagos Escobar shaking hands with the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh in New Delhi on January 20, 2005. Photo: Government of India. Dr. Manmohan Singh - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| (From left to right) Prime Minister Manmohan Singh with Chile President Dr. Michelle Bachelet and President Pratibha Patil at Rashtrapati Bhawan in New Delhi on Tuesday, March 17, 2009. Photo: Sipra Das/ India Today Paraguay * Ver Fernando Lugo - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The President of the Republic of Paraguay, Mr. Fernando Lugo Mendez meeting the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh, in New Delhi on May 25, 2012. Photo:Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Venezuela * Ver Dr. Manmohan Singh - Hugo Chávez.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh calls on the President of Venezuela, Mr. Hugo Chavez Frias in New Delhi on March 5, 2005. Photo: Government of India Fuentes Categoría:Manmohan Singh